


Anything for Family

by StarryDreaming



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryDreaming/pseuds/StarryDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Legends find themselves amidst a chaotic situation and in it, a future revealed. The question then becomes, will they be open to it? Or forever change the timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaos & Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I got this idea from a late night talk-session with IceBlueRose and this is what came of it. I have one additional chapter (maybe two) after this one to post but I think it'll be complete for the most part.The title was inspired by my additional love for the Fast & Furious franchise. If there's a duplicate out there, didn't mean for there to be :) I hope you enjoy!

“Quick, pick her up and get her into the ship. Gideon can try and heal her!” 

“We’ve got nothing to carry her with and the ship is more than a hundred yards away in case you hadn’t noticed.” 

“Just shut up and help me figure it out. We’re not letting her die out here.” 

“Of course not but we can’t drag her through the chaos of this madness! We must simply think about this and find a more acceptable solution.” 

“What about your suit? Can’t you get big again?” 

“It doesn’t exactly work like that, I’d first have to connect myself to the Waveride-”

“Clearly we don’t need the update. Right now we just need to get her to the safety.” 

“Why don’t I just burn them all to the ground?” 

“Because they may have innocents among them, we can’t just kill them all!”

“They’re the ones that attacked us, I say they deserve to burn.” 

“Will all of you just shut the hell up? There’s the jumpship, we’ll load her onto there.” 

“How did Jefferson possibly make it back to the Waverider with his knee to obtain the jumpship?” 

“Who cares, let’s just get on it.” 

Amidst the battle that was occurring around them, the interesting group of people put together by Captain Rip Hunter, were quick in surrounding a small figure with blonde hair as the largest member of the group picked up the body as if it were a toy. The rest of the group surrounded the man and the blonde, their weapons and stances at the ready for any possible attack that might’ve come in their direction. 

In a matter of moments, they were aboard the jumpship and on their way back to the cloaked Waverider. As the team stormed off the jumpship and into the Waverider itself, the team members dispersed just as quickly with three of them heading into the medical bay area of the ship. 

“Gideon, prepare to assist with a severe stab wound to the abdomen. Appears it is several inches long and quiet deep.”

“That’s putting it mildly, Stein. Why not say that she’s bleeding to death?” 

“Because I’d rather be more optimistic than that, Mr. Snart.”  
“If the two of you don’t mind, I think Gideon can be trusted to take care of our injured guest but in the meantime why don’t you keep pressure on this wound while I go and check to see where we can get to safely where Vandal Savage’s forces will be unable to find us.” 

“Captain,” Gideon started, “Before you leave the medical bay, I need to advise you that Miss Savage is going to need a blood transfusion.” 

“Yes, alright,” Rip started as he paused and rubbed at his forehead, likely trying to fend off any headache before it got worse. “Let’s see if we’ll be able to knock out our prisoner to draw some blood for the transfusion. It’s likely that he’s going to be the match.” 

“Unfortunately, Captain, he’s not,” Gideon replied. 

“He’s not a match? How is that possible? Everyone in 2166 is a match with their parents,” Rip started, trailing off as he got lost in his thoughts. 

“Perhaps because Vandal Savage is not of this time, his daughter would be unlike him and only like her mother?” Professor Stein offered. 

“Professor Stein, you are also incorrect,” Gideon replied.

“Well maybe we should go dig up Mommy dearest. This is the future isn’t it? Don’t they have some kind of permanent blood sample that can be replicated or something?” 

“Afraid it doesn’t work like that in the future, Snart,” Mick retorted. 

“Mr. Rory is correct in that assumption, however, Captain, our prisoner will likely never be a match for Miss Savage because he is not her father,” Gideon provided. 

“What do you mean that he’s not her father, Gideon?” Rip asked. 

“The DNA results that I’ve just gotten from Miss Savage do not conform with that of the prisoner Vandal Savage, Captain. It indicates that there is no relationship between Vandal Savage and Cassandra Savage other than their names,” Gideon informed the group.

“Well how can we save this young woman’s life if we have no connection of a mother or father for this poor girl?” 

“My suggestion, Professor Stein, would be that we use the blood of her mother or her father.”

“And how exactly can we do that, Gideon?” Snart inquired, “Dear ol’ Mommy is dead and Daddy is lost in the wind.” 

“Negative, Mr. Snart.” Gideon started, “The DNA information that matches for Miss Savage is already within my system, which indicates that both her father and mother are aboard this ship.” A heavy pause and quiet filled the medical bay just as both Kendra, Sara, Jax and Ray walked into the room. Glancing around, Sara frowned as she saw the faces of the men in front of her. 

“Geeze, who died?” 

“No one as of yet, Miss Lance, however Gideon has just given us some surprising news,” Martin replied quietly, somehow finding his words. 

“Anything good?” Ray chimed in, hope in his voice. 

“I guess we’re about to find out,” Rip sighed, “Gideon, please clarify your remarks.”

“Certainly, Captain. The father and mother of Miss Cassandra Savage are aboard the Waverider and we have already established a record of them because of the sample of blood we collected,” Gideon started. 

“And who might those parents be?” Rip asked, his gaze crossing over all the people. 

“The parents of Miss Cassandra Savage are Miss Sara Lance and Mr. Leonard Snart.”


	2. Hey there, Delilah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Leonard discuss what Gideon has revealed to be their future, and there might be some really lame karaoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of this :) Obviously I'm a bit inspired by music! I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far, I really do appreciate any comments that a person has because feedback is always a wonderful thing to receive and it only can make you a better writer. So please continue with comments/kudos <3 They are loved!
> 
> Also, thank you to IceBlueRose for reading over this and fixing my mistakes :)

The room was incredibly quiet, everyone staring at everyone as an unconscious Cassandra Savage…or whoever she was lay on the medical bed with Martin at beside her with his hands putting pressure against the injury to her side. Much like when he’d been impaled with shrapnel from the Waverider crash against Savage’s Leviathan, the younger Savage had been attacked from behind while she’d been fighting against another and the stab wound had caused some major damage. 

“Professor Stein, I need access to the wound,” Gideon interrupted the silence. Martin jumped at the sudden interruption, careful not to push too hard but also not pull the bandages off in a swift movement. 

“Y-yes, of cours-” 

“Excuse me,” Leonard interrupted, “What do you mean that her parents are myself and Sara Lance?”

“Exactly that, Mr. Snart,” Gideon replied, her tone still pleasant as ever, “Cassandra Savage, born May 14, 2018 as Ariana Delilah Snart to proud parents Leonard and Sara Snart weighed six pounds, ten ounces.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sara remarked, her arms crossing over her chest as she glanced in the direction of Leonard. 

“Why?” Leonard questioned, “Convinced that you’d never marry me?”

“No, convinced I’d never name my daughter Delilah.” 

“I’ll take whatever I can get,” Leonard smirked. 

“Can we please refocus on the situation at hand here?” Stein finally interjected.

“What else is there to refocus on, Professor?” Mick remarked, “Clearly the two of them got drunk and married in Vegas one night and out popped a kid nine months later and both of them, too focused on being a good parent refused to get divorced for the sake of their kid.” Again, the room became quiet at the sudden thought process of Mick Rory and his astute hypothesis. Jax, the one closest to Mick, stared in disbelief as he shook his head. 

“Look I don’t know what the hell any of you guys have been drinking or smoking but the fact of the matter is, this is some weird ass shit that just got handed down right now. My question is how the hell did Cassariana or whatever her name is end up in 2166?”

“Well it’s obvious isn’t it?” Ray asked, “I mean, it’s just a logical explanation.” 

“Yeah?” Jax replied, “Why don’t you explain this logic to me because I maybe just don’t get it.” 

“I think what Ray is trying to say is that we all understand that time works a bit differently sometimes,” Kendra said, trying to make sense of it herself as she explained, “Either we completed our mission and Leonard and Sara ended up married with a baby in the year, what, 2144? Maybe Vandal killed you guys and took her for himself as a way t-”

“Who says that he killed us?” Sara questioned, a bit offended by the idea that Savage may have so easily defeated her in her tone, “And plus, Gideon flat out said she was born May 14, 2018, which is two years from the time we left.” 

“Either way, it’s obvious she got her looks from me,” Leonard chimed in, distracting from Sara’s question. “Regardless of the what and the who, it’s obvious the girl needs medical attention and rest and she’s not going to get any of it by all of us standing here flapping our mouths at the what if possibilities.” 

“Quiet right, Mr. Snart,” Rip finally said, his voice a bit low. “Might I suggest we take a few moments to let this digest,” he added, “And we’ll meet in the command center in an hour. Gideon, inform me of Miss Sa-Sna-, of our patient’s progress.” 

“Yes, Captain.” 

“And in the meantime, I recommend we all just allow ourselves this time to unwind from the battle. Time, if we’ve learned anything, is fluid and always moving. She will not wait for us to get our heads straight,” Glancing around at his team one last time, and realizing that perhaps the weight of this news in particular might be enough to solidify them more than ever.

~*~

Sara hadn’t been able to rest or allow her mind to just digest any of it. For the past thirty-two minutes and fiv-no six seconds that had been passing, her mind was a mindless of obsession of questions. When did they get married? How did that even happen? How could she find herself attracted to…well, no there was the obvious reason as to why she found herself attracted to Leonard Snart, Leo as he sometimes let her get away with. But the when and the how of the two of them was still a stumper. Last she checked, she was full on into the ladies but then again she’d been with Ollie and Leo had his own charms to him.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were planning how to kill me.” The voice caught her off guard, especially in the quiet of her room. Glancing up from her bed, with her legs pulled up against her body, Sara kept her arms wrapped around her legs as she met the cool, but never cold, gaze of Captain Cold. 

“Consider yourself spared today,” she murmured, “Instead I’m wondering other things.” 

“Inquiring minds want to know,” he said, sitting down on her bed as if he’d done it a million times before. 

“We have a child?” Her voice was a mix of a statement and a question, uncertainty in it all. 

“Apparently,” he replied, less of a question in his voice. “My main concern is was it as good for me as it was for you?” He chuckled as she hit him lightly on the arm as he leaned against the wall her bed was against as he turned to face her. 

“Who knows,” Sara started as she extended her legs, lightly nudging Leonard’s leg with her own foot, “But clearly it was the best night of your life because you never wanted anything else.” 

“Obviously,” he replied. The quiet started to set in again, so with a small frown he shrugged, “So we’re parents.” 

“And clearly we’re not good enough of ones if our own daughter gets kidnapped.” Leonard didn’t have a retort for Sara’s statement, and part of him agreed with it. He didn’t know how they’d end up being taken out long enough for their daughter to be kidnapped but deep down, he figured that it would likely end in their death if it meant that Vandal Savage actually got away with her. Nothing kept him from family, and he figured the same would be for Sara. 

“So Delilah, huh?” Leonard finally asked, breaking the silence. A brief smile crossed Sara’s face but disappeared almost as quickly. 

“That must’ve come from you because I hated that song so much.” 

“Which one?” 

“I’m not singing it.” 

“C’mon, Lance,” he said, moving a bit closer to her, “How am I supposed to decide if this is an acceptable name for our daughter if you don’t?” Sara watched him carefully, aware that he was closer but making no attempt to move herself or move him away. Their eyes met and she saw the slight fear of uncertainty, the mischievous gleam, and the ever present confidence all rolled into a pair of blueish-green that seemed to hit her right in her soul. 

Before she could do much else, his hand was capturing hers and pulling her up from the bed as he stood up himself. She felt his other hand, around her waist as he started to move them in a swaying motion, side to side as he started to hum softly. She laughed, something she rarely did but he enjoyed seeing her do and he tried to get her to do often. 

“Hey there Delilah, what’s it like in Central City,” his voice was soft, so low that only she could hear it but the change in the lyric made Sara shake her head but she still hadn’t pulled away. Could this be part of the reason she fell in love with him? Because obviously she had to love him if they’d gotten married and had a child together, there wouldn’t be any other reason for her to do something like that. With their hands still clasped, he raised them up and gave her a small spin before immediately pulling her back against him, their bodies pressed firmly together. 

“I’m a thousand miles away, but boy tonight you look so pretty,” Sara started, her voice equally as low. 

“Yes, you do,” they both chimed in together. It was nice to have a moment of laughter between them as they both tried not to over think the fact that in a few years, according to their timeline of 2016, they were supposed to be married with a child. As Leonard slowed them down, and the swaying stopped completely, their eyes remained on one another. Her heart felt like it was hammering in her chest and she could feel his pulse as they held hands, or it could’ve still been her own, she wasn’t sure. She felt her feet moving just a little so she could inch her way up a little closer to him. Why not? Why not see how it felt? 

“Miss Lance, Mr. Snart, the Captain requests your presence in the medical bay.” 

“Thank you, Gideon.” A bit of annoyance in his voice, Leonard took a moment and licked his lips as he saw how close she’d come to kissing him. For now, he decided to wait. He was a patient man. Sadly, he did let her go and he extended his other hand out to motion to the door of her room. “After you, Miss Lance,” he smiled a little. 

“Thank you,” she said, suddenly nibbling on her lower lip before her hand made it’s way through her hair, a nervous little twitch as she made her way out of her room. Snart took a moment, enjoying as she walked away before he followed her. 

As they walked into the room, Sara glanced around and felt a little uneasy as she saw the young woman lying on the bed, her skin white from all the blood loss. Her gaze remained fix on the her, her daughter. It felt weird because obviously, she was Sara of the time 2016 and that meant that she didn’t know how to feel about having a daughter. Glancing downward, she noticed that her hands rested against her stomach, as if picturing it or trying to remember when she would’ve held life inside of her. Moving her hands away, she looked up to catch Leo’s gaze one more time. He’d been watching her, perhaps picturing the same thing as she had but the intensity of his gaze had her feeling a blush against her cheeks which both embarrassed and pissed her off. She’d never been rattled like that before, not by just a look from someone. 

“Miss Lance,” Rip said as he walked in, causing Sara to immediately ready herself for the defensive, “Mr. Snart. Obviously this situation is one that was unexpected.” 

“No, really?” Leonard scoffed. Ignoring him, Rip continued, 

“As confusing as this might be, I must stress the importance that you cannot tell this young woman that she is your child.”

“Are you serious?” Sara asked, walking toward both Leonard and their daughter, “How can you expect us not to say anything?”

“Think of the trauma that it could cause to Cas-…her, Sara,” Rip started, “As hard as this might be for you, this woman has not only learned that her adoptive father is a tyrannical, immortal that told her that her mother was killed and then raised her to have no compassion or empathy for those that were opposed to him imagine adding to that by telling her that not only did he lie to her about her mother’s death but now, in addition, the woman that she knew to be her mother never was biologically hers. Instead, she’s the daughter of two of the people that have gone out to fight against her father and destroy him before he destroys the lives of others.” 

“How can you even begin to think that that is an option?” Sara started, “Aren’t you the one that started this team because of Savage killing your family? Or was that all just a bunch of bullshit?”

“While my intentions for the beginnings of this team may have been self-serving, I can assure you, Miss Lance that telling her that you are her mother would do more harm than it ever could any good. We’ve assisted her in making progress against her fath-“

“Kidnapper,” Leonard cut in. 

“Alright yes, against Savage’s forces. If you were to tell her now that she’s a daughter of people back in the year 2018 and not a woman of the year 2166, we could possibly put thousands of lives at risk because she could be the reason they survive. Her leadership in this time, at this place is essential for the timeline to remain and prevent some other radical like Savage from seizing control.”

“So what you’re saying is, it’s okay for you to have your happy little family back, safe and sound but it’s not okay for me to protect possibly the only child I could ever have?” Sara shook her head, “Go screw yourself, Rip.” Arms crossed, mostly to prevent herself from lashing out and hitting him, Sara glanced in Leonard’s direction and then walked out of the medical bay. Rip, unable to form more words simply sighed and shook his head. 

“You’ve got to know I’m right,” he finally said, turning in Leonard’s direction. 

“Let me tell you what I do know, Rip,” Leonard started. “Fact: Sara and I have a daughter, Fact: apparently she’s kidnapped from our home with little to no word about how and if we survive. Fact: because of this crusade you have us on and no nifty little mind wiping tool our daughter’s very existence now hangs in the balance because of this little tidbit we’ve been given. Fact: you now expect us to sit back and do nothing about Vandal Savage kidnapping our little girl and raising her as his own for the better part of at least twenty some years instead of ripping this asshole’s head off and putting it on display above the fireplace that Mick has no doubtedly built for us in our house back home in 2018. So, Captain Rip, the only thing I can tell you that I fully understand is that you’ve pissed off my future wife and my future daughter now lays in front of me, possibly about to die unless her mother or I are a match for blood type.” 

“Speaking of which, Mr. Snart,” Gideon suddenly interrupted, “I can confirm that both you and Miss Lance are a match. While both of you are of a different blood type, your daughter’s blood type is consistent with being a universal recipient.” 

“Thank you, Gideon,” Leonard replied as he started to take off his jacket, “Now if you’re not busy Captain, how about you help me prepare for a transfusion to save my daughter’s life?”


	3. Resolutions & Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Sara have a decision to make: where do they go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After last night's episode, I wanted to get this posted and comfort myself because...yeah. I am not okay with that. My mind is already racing to the ideas of "fix it" but that's okay. That's the beauty of fic! 
> 
> Thank you, again, for all the wonderful comments and kudos. I feel much loved and thank you all for being so kind to me. This is the final chapter and I hope that you all enjoy it. I haven't decided if it will be continued but I felt it was a good ending if it wasn't :) Take care!
> 
> **Warning:** This is canon up through Arrow's episode 18 "Eleven-Fifty-Nine" and up until Legends episode 14 "River of Time". I didn't keep the "Major character Death" warning on the fic because the death doesn't occur _within_ the fic so if you're not caught up on those episodes - do not read.

He felt a little queasy; it was like being drunk but a little less fun and a bit more with the feeling of cold. His hands were cold, and normally, that was a welcome feeling because how could he be Captain Cold and be sunshine and warmth? But right then, it felt more like just wanting to sleep it off a bit. Perhaps he should’ve eaten like Gideon had suggested but instead he just focused on getting what was needed so that Cassan-…no, Ariana needed. 

Leonard Snart was a daddy. 

His sister was going to have a field day with that one. That had to be part of the reason they’d returned to the year 2016, that and the fact that Sara also wanted to be home with her parents, especially after the death of her sister. It wasn’t the fact that he was a father in 2018 that had surprised Leonard the most though, instead it was the fact that his lovely blushing bride was none other than Sara Lance. Sure, they’d had their fun with verbal sparring back and forth and of course, they’d had intimate moments like practically freezing to death and later talking about Mick and the possibility that Leonard had contemplated killing him for the better of the team but hadn’t. But how exactly that lead to bumping uglies with the petite but leathal blonde, Leo hadn’t quite figured that out yet. 

He would’ve been a good dad. 

At least he could imagine that he would be. He wasn’t sure how he was going to find that out but knowing both he and Sara, he could imagine that they likely didn’t have any other children if their firstborn was kidnapped, never to be seen again. There was something fishy about that though, how could they not have gone after her? Unless of course they were dead. Stopping halfway down the hall from the medical bay to his room, Leonard took a second to get his bearings. He’d told Rip he was fine and sauntered out of the med bay like it was nothing, at least until the queasy feeling came. 

“You doing alright there, Snart?” The voice demanded that Leonard groan outwardly. 

“As if I didn’t want to hurl already,” Leonard replied as he glanced toward Ray’s direction. A brief flicker of concern crossed over Ray’s face as he looked over Leonard. 

“Are you feeling alright there?” 

“Just peachy,” Leonard replied, forcing himself to stop leaning against the wall so he could walk on his own. Just as he did, the world kind of went on a bit of a spin class and Leonard found himself reaching out for something to stabilize himself. Ray reached out and gently grasped his arm. 

“Clearly you’re a little out of it. What happened?” Leonard looked up at the ‘scientist’ with a look of disbelief. 

“You know for someone so smart you clearly lack some common sense, Palmer,” Leonard started. “I gave blood to Cassandra.” 

“Ah, your daughter.” 

“Yes,” Leonard said, refusing to give into the temptation to roll his eyes. 

“It’s still crazy to believe, you know?” Ray commented, “I mean, how do we know that what Gideon is reporting is actually true?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Well, I mean, it’s kind of hard to imagine both you and Sara as being married but then to have a daughter?” Ray started, shaking his head as he helped Leonard walk toward his room. “I guess it’s just as believable as,”

“As a reincarnated Egyptian priestess that turns into a Hawkgirl?” Leonard interrupted. “Or a piece of technology allowing a man-child geek to grow in size to battle a giant robot?”

“When you put it that way,” Ray chuckled, “I guess the DNA doesn’t lie though, and Gideon is a pretty accurate artificial intelligence so it can be assumed that the tests are correct and that you and Sara are married and have a child.” 

“Yes, it would appear so,” When they made it to his room, Ray helped Leonard inside and the shorter of the two quickly sat down on his bed. 

“You need something to eat?” Ray asked. 

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” Leonard quickly replied, doing his best to make sure that Ray left him alone sooner rather than later. “Don’t you have some computer to play with?”

“Uh, yeah. I wanted to go over a few of the schematics for the newest additions to my suit. I’ve designed it so that,” 

“Do me a favor Raymond and shoot me if you’re going to continue.” 

“Sure thing,” Ray quickly replied, “I mean, I’ll leave you be, not that I’d shoot you.” Leaning back on his bed, pillows adjusted for maximum comfort, Leonard merely saluted Ray as he headed toward the door and let himself out, making sure to shut it behind him. Before he knew it, Leonard drifted off to sleep.

~*~

She wasn’t sure why she was watching him sleep. Maybe it was because when she went to check on Cassandra, she found out that he’d been the one to give their daughter a transfusion. Though for some reason although she felt a connection to her and she already cared about her as if she’d raised her from the day she was born, Sara couldn’t bring herself to call her Ariana. So after checking on her, Sara made her way to Leonard’s room after Gideon had informed her that Leonard had probably been a bit light headed and weak after the transfusion. Gideon had been kind enough, though she was pretty sure the AI had no feelings, to unlock Leonard’s door which allowed her to get in.

She closed the door after she’d walked in, and leaned against the wall for a bit, her arms crossed as he slept. He looked so cute, almost innocent as he lay on his side, the pillows curled up under his arms. Though the pink wrap around his arm that indicated he’d been giving blood was pretty adorable too. Tilting her head, she took a step toward him as she saw a bit of a frown on his face. What could he be dreaming about?

Was it about their daughter? It was a comfort to know that he had the same kind of connection or feelings toward their daughter that she was having though it was still hard to sort it all out, how could she feel this way about a daughter she hadn’t even had yet? Even better, how could she have had these butterflies now when she looked at Leonard? Of course, they’d had their silly moments since that time they tried to fix the hull and almost froze to death. 

Maybe he was dreaming about a great heist. It was amusing to think about what a successful thief her future husband was and should they really get married she hoped that maybe that would end. Perhaps this time aboard the Waverider and becoming those ‘legends’ that Rip had mentioned at the start of all of this would help in that process. The entire idea of them getting married and having a child though weighed heavy on her heart because for so long she didn’t think that she would ever have a family of her own, that was what Laurel was going to do. But after Laurel’s death, Sara had spent some time seriously thinking about what she wanted to do after their team brought Vandal Savage to a stop and though marriage had been the furthest thing on her mind it wasn’t completely off the table. 

And obviously, with Cassandra still there on the Waverider and alive, the possibility of a marriage with Leonard Snart was something both of them hadn’t thrown away. 

Finally moving from the wall, Sara walked a little closer to him and took a second to just be thankful. Obviously, if they did get married there was something that he’d seen in her that meant she wasn’t a complete monster. That maybe, he saw her as Sara, just the girl from Star City, daughter of Quentin and Dinah Lance, sister to the beautiful and brave Laurel Lance. That alone meant something to her, more than words could ever say. She leaned down, wanting to only kiss his cheek but as she leaned down he suddenly turned and lips connected with lips. 

She meant to pull away immediately, but the sudden softness of his lips against hers along with the rapid increase in her heartbeat and the firm yet gentle grab of his hands against her arms made her second guess herself, it almost threw her off guard. A nip of her lower lip, a soft moan from either her or him, quickly her feet were off the ground and she was in his lap, her legs on either side of him as she straddled him. The kiss became a bit more needy as her hands cupped his face and his hands slipped under her shirt and his skin made contact with her own as he pressed her body against his. 

“Shit,” she cut off, causing their kiss to break off, “What the hell are we doing?” 

“We’re married, clearly we’re enjoying the benefits of that,” Leonard retorted, a bit of bite in his tone as he slightly glared at her. The sarcasm is what made her smirk, the look caused a bit of a laugh as she shook her head. 

“First of all, we’re not married,” she started, “At least not yet.” Though they weren’t kissing, she made no effort to move from her position. A slight wiggle of her hips let her know that he was just as into the kissing as she had been. Her hands moved to his shoulders as she gave them a small squeeze, it seemed like such a wife thing to do but she didn’t mind doing it either. 

“Trust me, after one kiss you’re going to want more,” he teased. 

“Oh is that so?” She asked, brow raised, “Who’s to say that it’s not you who wants more?” He didn’t argue the point, so it was nice to know that she’d had a way to make him shut up every now and then. She took a second, letting out a deep sigh as she looked down as his hands moved from under her shirt to rest on top of her thighs. Taking his hand, she interlocked her fingers with his so their palms touched. “Thank you, by the way.” 

“For what?” 

“For saving her.” 

“Well, she’s our daughter, isn’t she?” 

“Do you really feel that way?” 

“Do you?” The question was a double-edged sword, and it was one that Sara was unsure she wanted to answer but he deserved the truth, just as she did but how did a person answer that they did feel a parental connection to a person they’d only known for a short time?

“Truth?” She murmured, “I don’t know what to think. I have this feeling toward her, like she’d be family to me but we know nothing about her. The only thing that makes me believe any of it is that Gideon ran the tests.” 

“I know what you mean,” he added, “I’ve never been one to be sentimental and everyone knows that I only care about myself,”

“Not true,” Sara argued. 

“Oh really?” He asked, intrigued by her argument. “And who do you think I care about?” 

“Your sister, Mick, maybe Jax,” she laughed a little, causing him to roll his eyes, “And me.” 

“You think so?” 

“Why else would you marry me?”

“Your ass.” 

“Well, it is pretty amazing.” As if to concur, Leonard’s hands moved and firmly gave her ass a squeeze as he looked up to her, his gaze holding hers almost in a staring contest but with both able to blink. After a few moments, Sara broke the stare off by trailing her fingers along the side of his face, “I don’t know what’s going to happen here,” she said, motioning between them, “But I will tell you that I’m not fully rejecting the idea.” 

“Of us?” he asked. She simply nodded. “Then I guess I’ll trade a truth for a truth,” he murmured. His hands had moved to the small of her back and under her shirt, his fingers gently creating a pattern against her skin. “I’m not rejecting the idea either. I mean, it could be worse.” For a moment, Sara could’ve been offended at the last statement of his but after spending time with Leonard Snart, she realized that this was a test. He was testing to see if she’d put up with his snarky comments, with his occasional defensive nature and ability to freeze everyone out. 

“I know,” she finally whispered, “You could be marrying Ray.” 

The two of them immediately broke into smiles and started laughing as their foreheads touched a moment. It felt right and it felt like it could be fun, and in that moment it was like they had nothing to worry about, they could just enjoy one another. After the laughter slowly subsided and Leonard’s hands remained against her back, Sara sighed as she played with his shirt idly. 

“What are we going to do?” she asked. 

“We?” It surprised him, “What do you mean?” 

“Well, we’re both her parents, right? So do we tell her who we are? Or do we listen to Rip and say nothing?” 

“Would it do any good to tell her now?” Leonard asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Really?” 

“Don’t tell me you’re siding with Rip.” 

“I’m not siding with anyone by myself,” he paused, “and her.” Reaching up, Leonard cupped her face so that their eyes met, “Telling her now does nothing for us. We don’t get her back as a little girl, we don’t get to see her grow up. If anything it’s an awkward conversation and we move on with our individual lives.” 

“We can-”

“We can what? Tell her and take her back to 2016 with us and take her from everything she knows? Think about the people here she’s going to help.” Sara didn’t like what he was saying, probably because it made sense. 

“We can’t allow him to take her.” 

“And telling her now changes that how?” Damn him and his reasoning, Sara frowned. 

“We can’t allow this to happen,” Sara started.

“Fine, I won’t let you propose.” 

“That’s not what I meant, Snart,” she said, frustration showing as she lightly hit him. “We have to protect her. You have to swear to me that if we get married, and if we have our daughter that you will do everything you can to make sure that Savage never gets his grimy, disgusting hands on her.” 

“Fine, I promise.” 

“And you’d be the one proposing. Not me.” 

“So we’re agreed then?” 

“Yeah,” Sara said, finally pulling away from him a little bit. “We’re agreed. We won’t tell her on one condition.” 

“And what’s that?”

“You’re taking me out on a date.”


End file.
